


Zoning Out

by Tarlan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim zones out, it's Blair who brings him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoning Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmom 2011 Day 11

"Jim! Jim!"

The voice seemed to come from a distance, brushing on the very edge of his hearing to break through the roar of his racing blood. It weaved through his other senses, the electricity of skin on skin as his fingers loosely caressed his softening cock, the pungent scent of male sex that tingle on his tongue, and the lights that burst like fireworks behind his eyes.

"Jim!"

He gasped at the overload of touch.

"Jim! Follow my voice. You can do it."

The voice drew him back through colors and scents, through tingling touch and the splash of sweat bursting against the tip of his tongue as he licked his lips. He blinked rapidly, focusing on the worried blue eyes directly above him, slowly coming back into himself. With awareness came knowledge, of his hand around his spent cock, of the mess of dried semen striped across his itching belly.

Embarrassed, he grabbed the shirt he could recall taking off earlier, using it to hide his nudity.

"What are you doing here?!"

"You zoned out, man!"

A glance at the clock showed he had lost an hour, caught within the throes of ecstasy. It had never happened before, but then he had always had a partner, never succumbing to the temptation to find solitary pleasure before today.

"You might want to re-think the solo performances in future."

Jim cleared his throat, his heightened awareness taking in Blair's rapid heart beat, dilated eyes, and the underlying desire warring with the fear of losing him. Why hadn't he picked up on it before? Jim reached out and took Blair's hand, bringing it down to press against his slowly stirring cock, and smiled when Blair moaned and wrapped his fingers the hardening shaft.

"Maybe I won't need to."

END


End file.
